Tale of a Demon-Witch
by inudemon02
Summary: My name is Violet-Inuzuki Demonic. I am part demon and part witch. Finally, I am allow to go to Hogwarts, the school of my witch mother. My demonic father finally let me attend, because bold noseless guy aka voldemort is finally dead. Sadly, I have to pretend to be a witch in order to learn the topics at Hogwarts. A/N: First chapter is an Info chapter
1. Info Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter, just Valerie Weise and Caras ( her father) nor do I own Emma Curran**

**Info of Violet Demonic**

**First name: **Violet Inuzuki

**Middle Name: **Kasayo

**Last Name: **Demonic

**Nicknames: **Vi, Zuki or Inu

**Age**: 16

**Weight: **120

**Height: **5'6

**Hair color: **Dirty Blonde- turns white at half form-turns white with black/red streaks at full

**Eye color: **Blue-Gary

**Skin Color: ** Milky White

**Normal outfit: **She wears a black blouse with blue skinny jeans with a pair of black spike boots.

**Date outfit: **A light blue blouse with black skinny jeans with a pair of red pumps.

**Jewelry: **Gold Black with teal blue on the tips.

**Personality**: She is very shy at first, due to the fact she hasn't been around witches or wizards beside her mother or those her mother knows in her life. She only knows the spells, her mother taught her before you know who killed her while she was heading home from Diagon Ally. She's very private about her demonic half. Once you get pass her shyness, you see a protective friend as a cheerful loving friend. She cares about certain people.

**Best Friend: **Emma

**Background story: **Being daughter of a witch and a demon isn't easy for her. One thing for sure, she has to balance out her powers of a witch with her demonic spells. Her demonic spells are harder for her to use since she is a half demon. Her father Caras, is king of demons made her, she knows both spells to be safe. This makes her a princess, but she refused to be call princess or Lady Violet, even though she is second in line of the title after her Uncle, Ralix. She's uses more of her witch spells, over her demonic spells since the demonic spells make her more demon-like each time. She is seen wearing a claw like necklace that is black with hint of teal blue in the black. The necklace is the key to her demonic powers. When she was ten years old, her mother Ashley died at the hands of you know who, due to the simple little fact that Caras refused to help him. Valerie was upset at the news, since this means her father would refuse her mother's plea for sure. The plea was going to Hogwarts to study under the best witches or wizards in the magical world. So she studies her mother's books that gather dust over the years to learn the ways of a witch as she does her demonic training with her father or uncle. She got into Hogwarts thanks to her mother, sneaking her name in when she was born to Albus when Caras was too busy dotting over his little girl.

**Wand: **Ebony twelve and half inches with Phoenix feather, surprising swishy

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Pet: **She owns a Barn Owl name Suki.

**Info of Emma Curran **

**Name-** Emmeryn "Emma" Curran

**Age-**17

**Wand-** 13Inch Hawthorne, Phoenix Feather Core, Slightly Springy

**House-**Slytherin

**Normal Outfit-** When not wearing her black and emerald school robes, she often wears a white top tucked into black pants, and a long black silk shawl

**Date Outfit-** She wears a black gown that can be altered through magic to affect the skirt length, with emerald and silver ribbons treaded through it.

**Height-**5'7"

**Weight-** 'Refuses to tell'

**Appearance-** She's pale and a bit tall for her age, with sharp green eyes, and has abnormally rough skin. What fewer people notice are her forked tongue, and her permit-'Painted' nails, sharp and black.

**Personality-** A quiet and rather timid girl, she's extremely shy at first, and has a sharp temper. But if you can befriend her, she becomes a kind, overly-helpful friend, using her talent for potions for her friends/love ones.

**Best Friend- **Val

**Backstory-** Emm was born as a result of an experiment, devised and acted out by a male wizard who worked in the Ministry of Magic. For the experiment, he used a polyjuice potion to change a Female Dragon into the form of his dead wife for an hour, long enough for him to impregnate her. He left the dragon alive after it laid her egg, and watched over it, keeping notes as he watched over the embryo inside. However, just before it hatched, the dragon killed her captor, and escaped back to her den, and her brood. The Mother Dragon had gained a human-like wisdom as a side effect of the potion, seeing as the potion had to be forcibly reversed, and she was able to reproduce the potion with the help of her brood. The egg hatched into a tiny dragonling with an impressive amount of magic energy. Her mother then fed the baby the potion, and turned her into a human infant, capable of changing back if her will to do so was strong enough. The mother, in turn, drank the potion as well, and raised the baby in a human form. They stayed in the mountain for years, and Emmeryn slowly grew into normal looking human girl. At this point, fearing for her daughter's safety, her Mother took her into a village, and, acting as mutes, obtained a few spell books, and, more importantly, a wand.

Teaching her to speak English though the books, Emm then ventured into the village on her own to get more books.

And this mistake cost her all that she knew, as a villager noticed her scales, which she hadn't been able to hide, and stole her away from the shop, and slayed her brothers and sisters as they came to save her. When her Mother arrived, the wizard tried to slay her as well, and failed, managing to kill himself via a reflected spell.

Forced to move, they found a place in Diagon alley, and her mother, now fully versed in 'the human tongue', opened a potion shop in the lower floor of their home. This was how Emm was discovered and invited to Hogwarts, as Prof. Slughorn had visited in search of Dragon's Blood for a potion, and she cut herself on a fallen vial, showing her to have the same blood. Fascinated, he asked the girl and her mother about their story, and, afterwards, he left, promising to get her somewhere she would learn more, and not even a full day later, she received her letter from Hogwarts.

**Pet- **A green snake name Ink

**A/N**: Please note, this is my first time writing a fic of Harry Potter as well making the oc, Violet. I won't mind flames just don't be rude about it. Heck, I will love them knowing me.

Demon out


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

McGonagall, the newest headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, was writing few notes when she heard a knock at her door. She looks at the door with an odd feeling, since no one, not evens the teachers are here.

"Come in." She says as she grips onto her wand.

A man walks in; he was wearing a dark red suit with black shoes. She can see small horns on the top of his head with a tail swing back and forth as he walks to her. 

"Demon, what do you want?" She orders, as she stands up pointing her wand at him.

"Calm down, professor. I'm here on the behalf of my beloved mate, Ashley. She was a student of your school; she once told me that our daughter Violet is welcome at this school, if one of her a parent was taught her as well." The demon explains. McGonagall nods.

"What's house was she in?" McGonagall asks.

The demon leans on his tail little bit. "The one with the bird." He notes.

"Ravenclaw?"

The demon nods.

She nods back to him. "What is your daughter full name, sir?"

"Violet Inuzuki Kasayo Demonic."

She raises an eyebrow at the name then pulls out her scrolls. "Wife's full name?"

"Ashley Bell Kathryn Weise." The demon mentions.

McGonagall scans her through the scrolls who last name started with the letter W.

"Sir, May I ask what your name is?"

The demon raises an eyebrow, but nonetheless he states it. "Caras, ma'am. Caras Demonic."

She nods as she pulls out a scroll then looks at it.

"It says Albus allowed her to study at home, before since you were worry that students would go after her blood, what change of mind?" She asks as she places the scroll down.

Caras clears his throat. "She finished her demonic training, and wishes to attend her to be around other witches and wizards just like her mother did, before meeting I."

She nods. "I see, but she would be a sixth year. She is being able to know the lessons of the last five years."

"She was tutored by friends of my wife during the summer after her training. She can handle it." He explains. "She has been around grown witches or wizards her entire life. I think she should be able to be with her own peers."

"What about her demonic side?" She asks, being careful, worrying about the other students.

"She has it, under control. One of my wife's friends made a charm necklace to hide any demonic traits from an untrained eye."

"You know, all teachers must know if they have a demon in their class, yes?" She mentions lightly.

"That I do know. I'm willingly to answer any questions they have." He smiles. "Neveille Longbottom is here, yes?"

She nods at once. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom is here."

" Good. They grew up together. Alice and my beloved were good friends in their times at Hogwarts. He knows how to handle her, if need be."

" But sir, Mr. Longbottom is known to be a bit clumsily." She states very clearly.

" Yes, but he knows to calm my little princess down if need be."

She blinks. " All right, I shall send our gatekeeper for her."

He stares at her. " Are you saying, your gatekeeper is willingly go to hell to get her?" He asks.

" H-Hell?" Her voice sounded nervous at the thought of the half-giant heading somewhere, where dangerous creatures are and might bring one back here.

He nods.

" Is there a way, she can come with Neveille?" She asks, but it sounded like more of a plea from the tone of the voice.

He nods with a smile. " She can, maybe it would be easier for her as well."

She nods. " I shall-" Caras places his hand up.

" She's already there, headmaster."

She nods once more then pulls out another scroll then hands it to him.

"It's her letter to the school, as well a book list and items she needs. " He takes the scroll, and then places it in a sleeve pocket.

He took few steps back. "I have a feeling I will be in here often, ma'am." He takes a bow. "Good day." With a snap of his fingers his disappears leaving red smoke behind.

She blinks. "What just happened?" She wonders out loud.

**(Vi's P.O.V)**

My name is Violet Demonic. I am a half demon as well half witch. I am daughter of Caras and Ashley. Right now, I'm snuggling up with my best guy friend, Neville Longbottom who is watching a muggle movie call "The Ugly Truth."

"So princess, you think Caras is going let you come with me this year?" He asks.

I bite my lip, thinking. A part of me wishes it, but another part of me is scared.

"You know I hate being called Princess, nevie."

He chuckles softly. "Still doesn't answer my question, princess."

"He says he going talk to the headmaster about the idea, but I would be a year under you sadly."

I look up at him, seeing him frowning. "Well, I would be helping with your classes, maybe."

Says the guy who almost got killed five times last year.

I gave him a poke. "Neville, you will get hurt if you help me. Maybe you can ask that female friend of yours."

He chuckles. "If she comes back. Remember, the students of my year had the option to take it again, or skip it."

I know, I know. I know how bold noseless guy die at Hogwarts. Some students might be coming back, some might skip it. I am glad Neville choose to NOT skip it.

"Neville! Violet! Caras is back." I gave a sigh, and then got up. I press paused button for the movie.

"Come on, Vi. Gran wants us." Neville mentions.

We walk into the dining room as I see papa and gran, papa was smiling at me.

" Princess, I have good news for you."

Papa is the only person, beside Neville calls me that and doesn't get his or her head off by my demonic claw spell. At least I mastered it, finally.

"What is it, papa?" I ask, with my voice full of curiosity.

He pulls out what look like a scroll, then hands it to me.

_Dear Miss Violet Demonic,_

_You are welcome by McGonagall to come and learn the magic of your mother at Hogwarts of witchcraft and Wizard._

_By your O.W.L.S scores, you are allowed to be potions, defenses against the dark arts, muggle studies and care of magical creatures as well charms N.E.W.T Level_

_We already sent an Owl to each teacher about your demonic half. We ask of you to come to school meeting, explaining to the stuff of Hogwarts about warning signs of your demonic half appearing, so teachers are informed on what actions to take. Please attend on August 31 at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizard. _

_We also ask a student by the name of Hermione Granger to join you in your trip of Diagon alley since she is our head girl as well a muggle-born, who may answer any questions you may have. _

I stop reading from that point, to look up at Neville then Gran.

" Gran, when are you and Neville going to Diagon Ally?" I ask the elderly lady. She gave me a look.

" Next Saturday, why do you ask, child?"

I hold up the letter. " Well, I have a meeting with the teachers about my special side at the end of the month and they ask a student to help me out, thinking I'm clueless about my mom's side." I gave a huff about that part. " I know how to get to the ally by myself!"

"Young lady, you learn to take help or a howler will come to you." Gran threatens me with her favorite threat.

" Yes, gran." I mutter.

" What was that?"

I swear she does that to me and Neville for fun, not because of her age.

" Yes, Gran." I said little louder.

She gives a nod.

" Who's the girl?" Neville asks.

" A Hermione Granger is the name." I turn to face Neville. " A friend of yours?" I ask him.

He nods a lot. " A great friend of mine. We're going meet her, when we head to the ally."

I nod at once, then looks down the list, frowning when I saw the list of pets, that are allow.

"My princess, what is wrong?" He asks.

I look up at my father, the demonic king of demons, and the only other person who new to this witch stuff.  
"I can't bring Ai with me." I mumble under my breath.

I felt my father's hand rubbing my back. "Maybe, we can get you a new pet. Ai, would understand."

As if she heard her name, a white wolf walks in the house. She nuzzles my hand, she does talk, but when she is in her own demonic form. Right now, she's hiding her demonic half for the sake of Neville's grandma.

Oh! I should probably explain the demon stuff, right? Well, since the beginning of times Demon has been around, like muggles and wizards (and witches) expect demons hide in a place call Hell. Like wizards, we demons have our own magical stuff. We call it Demonic Aura of the Soul or Aura for short. We have our schools, teachers, and our own tongue. People call it ' Demon-Tongue' , since it's easier to say then the real word for it.

Sadly, we don't have a cool ally like the wizarding world. We have a village square. Instead of a Ministry of Magic, we have a royal blood line from the first king, Fang-Lee-Tang. My great-great-great-great about two thousand years ago. My father is the forty rulers in hell. I might rule it or my uncle would. Who knows, tell my father dies or retires early.

It's a not a rare sight when demons, take humans as mates, but my mother, Ashley was the first queen that was not a demon. You can image the riots that happened when my mother was crowned.

People claim that we, demons, follow that bold noseless guy. He was trying getting us to come under his power, almost work if my father didn't place a code in the Demonic Laws, saying any demon that follows him would be killed on sight, and family as well. Let's just say that bold noseless guy killed my mother. Yea, I am not going into that. It's still a touchy topic for me.

Being a princess of hell, means I have guards, those who only obey my orders. A child of the royal blood may have up to four guards, which I only have three. My pet guard is Ai, a demonic wolf who I befriend in my travels in hell. She was my first guard, meaning the other three guards have to follow her order to the teeth. My second guard is Matsuo, a wolf demon who I grew up with along with Neville. My last guard is a vampire name Duo; he went into a cave, which has a portal to hell. Me being me, I wonder around the cave with no older sibling or guards. Duo tried to suck my blood, didn't work out, I kick him in the balls. What? I was nine, I didn't know anything! Anyway, Papa heard the screaming, and came to kill him. Here is where I tends to be a brat, I beg papa to let him be my guard, since I thought it would be cool to have a vampire as a guard since, the rest of my siblings didn't have one. Duo felt shame that he attack a child, and wanted to make up for his actions. So he agrees with me. Papa, well-being papa, he didn't like the idea. Duo understood this, so they made a deal as long Duo does not take blood of a human or demon. He may be my guard.

I overload you, didn't I? Neville points out, I tend to overload people. I am sorry; I overload you if I did.

"Violet-Inuzuki." My father spoke out my full name, not just Violet. "I need to return to the kingdom." He kisses my head. "I will send Matsuo here, with your trunk and things you wish from your room."

"Just remember the picture by my nightshade, otherwise I don't care." I note lightly.

"Of course, demoniling." I sigh, as father said the word for child, little one, and young one in Demon-Tongue.

"Good bye, deymafahe" I said to my father, using the Demon-Tongue for father.

Neville and his grandma wave's bye as my father walk out the back door of the house, leaving only a black smoke in his wake.

I sigh, why do I have a feeling he's going be mad at me often?


	3. Chapter 2: The Golden Trio

**(Violet P.O.V)**

Here we are, when I mean we I mean Neville and me. Anyway, here we are sitting in a pub. I was being a dork, by drooling over the fact; I am in a wizard pub! How cool, is that?! How cool is it, I am in the leaking cauldron?! I could scream right now.

"Vi, calm down little bit, please." I try not to jump in my chair as Neville pleas with me.

I blink at Neville few times then took a sip of my pumpkin juice. He sighs at me.

"Violet-Inuzuki, you know people are going ask why you have two names." He points out.

"Not if, I tell Hogwarts just to call me Violet." I mention lightly.

You see, the reason behind my two names is easy to explain, if not your keeping a secret. Violet is a human name, a flower to be honest. It's less weird then Inuzuki. Inuzuki is something easier for my people, the demons to say without much trouble.

He nods then shrugs.

I look down at my gold black claw necklace with teal blue on the tips; I pray the charm lasts tell I get back to Neville's house, so Gran can re-charm it for me, before I head to Hogwarts with few teachers to talk about my demonic half.

"Dragon claw?" I heard a female voice asking me, I turn to a girl with bushy dirty blonde hair like my own, her eyes are light brown. She was wearing a loose purple top with jeans.

"No, demon claw. " I correct her. "Dragon's claws are much larger and narrow at the tip while a demon's claw is smaller and a tad wider at the tip." I explain with a smile.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Demon? You mean the creatures of hell, which rarely come out in sunlight?"

"They do come out in sunlight, just harder for them to walk in it. Think them as Vampires."

" Violet…you're not going into your lecture of demons again, are we?" Neville whines lightly.

" Maybe…" I state, lightly. Damn, he knows me too well.

" Oh, hi Neville." The girl walks over to Neville.

" Hey, Hermione. I see, you meet the demon-lover Violet." He jokes lightly.

She takes a sit, folding her hands. "We're just waiting for Harry, Ron and Ginny to show up now." She mentions.

Harry…who is that? Why does that sound familiar? Hmm….that name is going bug me tell someone points it out or something! Ugh! Oh, why didn't I pay attended in Wizard Studies? WHY?!

I bang my head on the table. Hermione blinks at me, or at least that's what it feels like.

I felt a hand rubbing my back, my only guess is Neville.

"Don't mind her, she overthinking on something. She tends to do that when she's overthinks." He explains then pokes my back. "You ok?"

I gave them a thumb up; than bang my head few more times.

When I was about to bang my head, Neville pulls me up, in order to stop me.

"Ok, you did enough. The hold pub knows you're here now." He jokes lightly.

My face felt like I was near the flames of the fireplace back home right now. Thank you, very much Neville.

"So Violet, may I ask why you are attending Hogwarts now?" Hermione asks.

Ohhh, I like her. She's bold, just like I!

"My father thought it dangerous to be out, when you know who out and about." I explain. "So he homeschool me, tell he learn that you know who is now dead. I am safe to be out and about."

She nods. "Make sense."

You know the best kind of lies? The kind with the truth in it; and barely any details in the lie.

Neville nods. "During the summer, I try to help her based on what I learn that year."

" Mostly Herbologly, which is my weakness." She smiles softly.

" What are you best at?" Hermione asks.

"Magical creatures." I state with pride.

She raises an eyebrow. " I guess, you will like Hagrid. He teaches it."

" Is he the one who taught the first lesson with a Hippogriff?" I asked.

Hermione nods.

" I like him already. The more dangerous creature, the more fun it is to learn about them." I say with pride.

The door opens up as I look over to see, a boy with red hair then a girl with red hair, last was a boy with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Ah, there, they are." Hermione states as she waves them over, the girl waves back as they head to our table.

As they got closer to the table, I notice the red hair girl was holding hands with the glasses guy. The red hair guy took a sit next to Hermione, and then kissed her cheek.

" Hey, Hermione." The boy greets her. "Where is that girl, you're supposed to help? I was hoping to grab a snack before she gets here."

"Ron, you ate before we left the burrow." The red hair girl mentions as she and the glasses guy took a sit.

"Honestly, Ron." The glasses guy states.

" Ron, the girl is in front of you." Hermione points to me, not in a rude matter, " Guys, this is Violet Demonic."

" Is she Neville's girlfriend?" Ron asks, seeing Neville sitting next to me.

Neville's Girlfriend? Seriously?! How it look like I leaning on him or touching him? Is this guy dense or something? Can I hurt him? A better question, would Neville allow me?

I look at Neville, and then look back at the dense guy. Nan, Neville would not let me.

" Violet, the guy who always hunger is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley." She points to the dense guy.

" I am his younger sister, Ginny." The red hair girl smile softly at me as she places her arm around the other guy's shoulder. " and this guy is Harry Potter, my boyfriend."

Harry Potter? Where did the hell I heard his name? I swear I heard it, a couple of times.

I start to bang my head again, when Neville pull me back

" No, you're not allow to do that again, Vi." He states clearly, then looks over. " Sorry, guys. She tends to be odd at random times."

Random times? Ha, we both know that completely and utter bullshit.

Harry nods then gives a friendly smile toward me. " So Violet, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

" Just want a change of pace from homeschooling." I state.

" Well, you're going love it. My best times so far, have been there."

"As well you're most dangerous ones, Harry." Hermione points out as Ron heads to the counter to talk to Tom, the bar man.

"Dangerous?" I question, blinking couple of times.

Do they have school fights like back at the college? Do have students fight teachers at random moments? If so, that could be very fun.

Yes, I know demons are twisted little buggers, but hey it's a good workout.

"You know who this is?" Ginny said in a slow matter, as if she's talking to a three year old aka me.

I am sixteen years old, not three years old. Though I act like one, sometimes.

"If you don't speak to me, like I am three. I might." I snap at her very lightly, well lightly for me.

She narrows her eyes, like she's trying to scare me. Please, I am a princess of demons. I don't get scare, easily.

I let it slide, so she can feel better about herself or whatever it is.

"Ginny, it's all right. It's fresh to know someone who barely knows who I am." Harry spoke out, trying to calm her down, I guess.

"This brings my curious side out. Who are you, Harry Potter?" I asked him.

Harry goes into explaining his tales of each school year, and how the chosen one is him. How is the boy who lived, about half way through Ron's meal, he was done with his dangerous, but fun tales. My eyes widen, I am completely and utter dumbass.

How the fuck did I not remember who Harry was? HOW!? I swear I can hear my detahseni, my teacher, of Wizard-Muggle Studies telling me I should have failed the class, for knowing the simplest stuff of their world.

" So this pink lady-" My sentence was on halt when Harry, and the rest of the group minus myself started laughing.

I blink at them then look down at my lap, playing with my hands, blushing.

Why do I have the feeling, I did something wrong?

Neville pats my shoulder, hinting that I didn't.

"Pink lady, why didn't we think of that one, Harry?" Ron asks him.

" No idea. That was funny, Violet." Harry states

" Thank you." I said softly.

We all got up, as we head to the back, and stop in front of a brick wall. I found myself, tapping at the wall. I was getting bored, and the idea of tapping the wall sounds fun right now.

Neville sighs at me, as he pulls me gently from the wall.

" All right, Hermione. Do your thing." Ron says.

Hermione taps certain bricks with wand, once she was done doing that the bricks move away, and I see the death place of my mother and some of my family.

Diagon Ally.


	4. Chapter 3: Draco and Chants

**(Vi P.O.V) **

I just grab Neville's hand, not caring what people say. I need my best friend if I am going be able to walk around here without crying.

Thank the flames that Neville didn't react on me grabbing his hand. Thank the flames.

"We better head to Gringotts." Harry says. "I need some coins for my school things."

I gulp lightly, I don't know if I have access to my mother's vault, since her wand was destroyed in the event, and someone, my father, forgot to give me her key for it.

I look up at Neville then lean in to whisper in his ear. "I am going wander off, to contact papa about mother's key." I whisper in his ear. He nods.

"Be careful." He whispers back.

I nod to him, as I slipped away from the group. I was glad to see the ally to be full of witches or wizards due to the new school year being around the corner, making it easier to disappear.

I walk down Knockturn Ally, seem the best place to send a chant to my father about my key.

What is a chant? Well, you know how a wizard (or a witch) uses spells for their magic? Well, a chant is the something like that. The chant I am going use is call the 'The Massager'. The massager is like owl post, but without the owls.

I past many odd and evil looking wizards and creepy witches down the stone steps. Few tried to talk to me, but when you're giving a look saying 'talk, and you shall die' they tend to leave you alone.

I know, I should have found a better ally or something better in Diagon Ally, but I can't be known that I have demon blood, pulsing in my veins. Why?

Well, to be honest, demon's blood can be used in two different ways. It's the only thing that can replace dragon's blood. Don't ask me how; this is what I was told. If you dip your wand into demon's blood, the next spell you use will be about ten times more powerful.

Demons are fighters, if you find a way to trick a demon into fighting for you. They will fight for you and in your name tell they have pass out to the dark world. We fight for fun, for our king, for anything to be honest.

Maybe, that's why I tend to talk with my fists then my mouth. That would make sense, now to think about it.

I must ponder on the matter, some more later.

I turn into a dead end, then I got on my knees, placing my hands into a pray.

"Oh massagers of the flames, take this message of my tongue to the king of our people." I chant softly under my breath.

A small fiery angel-like imp appears in front of me.

"Lady Inuzuki!" She says in demon-tongue, to anyone near us it would sound like growls or barks, at least from what I have been told by Neville.

"Hello." I said softly to her. "Please keep your voice down; I am around wizards and witches." I mention lightly.

She bows lowly to me. "I am sorry, milady." She whispers. "What is the message?" She asks.

I nod to her. "Ask my father, if I may have my mother's key for her vault. "I request in demon-tongue to make it easier on the little gal.

She bows at once then disappears leaving a flame for her to return her. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing no one was watching me. Good, no one feels like being a creeper in the ally yet.

I softly hum the tune to 'How Does It Feel 'by Avril Lavinge.

'How does it feel to be different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel?" I sang softly under my breath, as I wait for the imp to return to me.

I dig into my pockets of my black jeans for my touch screen I pod. I know, kinda weird for a demon-witch to have a muggle item in her pockets, but I love muggle music. I love it with a passion. I type in my four digit code, then scroll through my music, looking something to keep my aura up.

I guess you got confuse by that statement, right? First, you need to know the types of auras. They're three types of auras. The Shaman, aka a muggle doctor or a healer of the wizarding world. Like the doctors or healers. The Shaman heals those who are ill and weak of my people. The next type is the warrior; they are the backbone of the kingdom. They do the fighting, and keep the peace throughout the kingdom. I think Muggles call them soldiers. I know wizards calls they're fighters Auror. Now, the last kind of aura are known to be call Guardians, they are known for making shields around the kingdom or around anything that has value. Far to my knowledge they are nothing to compare a Guardian in the muggle or wizarding world. Demons can be one type of Aura.

Only the royal blood alone has access to all three, but has one type they are best at. For instead, I am more of a Warrior then a Guardian or a Shaman; it's harder and takes a lot more aura to heal or make a shield then making weapons. My father is known as a powerful Guardian. My uncle is the best warrior in the kingdom. At the time being, we have no Shaman. Kinda bad, since we always NEED a Shaman.

Anyway, each demon has a different way to keep their aura in check. Let's say, my own aura takes music of the muggle and wizard worlds to keep it in balance with my witch side. The songs, I listen to has beat or a saying that keeps me calm when I am ready to tear apart body parts of people. It's always a good idea for a demon to have something to keep their feelings in check; demons can be dangerous when they are anger. Trust my word on this.

I turn over to see a wizard coming down the alley, I stomp the flame out to protect the massager demon then slowly get up, and I was cursing in my head wishing I brought a knife with me.

"Go away." I order, using the same tone when a demon gets out of hand. "Or else I will hurt you." I warn the wizard.

The wizard didn't take my warning, since he was coming closer.

"Pretty girl." He said "Such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be here." He got closer, as I got into a fighting stance.

"Leave." I order.

He didn't turn around, last chance stupid creeper.

"Come here, pretty girl." He was close enough to grab my arm. He was about to when I kick him in the gut.

Guess, I kick little too hard since the guy went down the alley, and his back hit the brick wall.

I saw a guy about my age, maybe a year older with white blonde hair peeking down the alley. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of black slacks. As I walk closer I saw his confuse look on his face. I chuckle softly.

"Are you going attack me next?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I was about to stun the guy for you, since it look like you didn't know he was behind you."

"Awww, I got my knight in shining armor here in Knockturn Alley." I tease him lightly.

Was it me or did his face turn little red? Isn't the guy used to be teased?

"Do I get a name from my knight?" I continue the teasing.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He states, as his face got little redder.

Hmmm….maybe I should thank him like back home? That would be a laugh. Yes, I shall thank him like back home.

I kiss his right cheek then his left cheek then nuzzle my check upon to his right one.

All was missing a kiss on his lips, but that would make it known to the people of this place, I am dehowhosl or a slut.

"Do I get a name?" He asks, as his cheek turn into a brighter red.

"Maybe, you do. Maybe, you don't."

He was about to say something when we both heard a female voice.

"DRACO!"

We both turn to see a girl about five-seven in height, as you see her white button up shirt tucked into her black slacks. I took note of her rough skin, looks painful to walk to be honest. Poor thing. Anyway, her sharp green eyes were looking toward us as she pulls her black silk shawl over her shoulders. I took note of the black sharp nails of hers.

I kinda want to fight her now. She looks fun to fight, you know?

"Hey Emma." He says as he tries to his blushing face.

"Awww, you're blushing. I knew you had a heart." She teases him.

This girl has to be my best friend! I must get her as my best friend now.

"Umm…Hi." I said softly.

"Hi." She said just as softly.

I have found my twin. Wait tell Neville hears about it!

"I was just chatting with this stubborn girl who won't give me a name." He says.

"Well, blushing boy. Let me gave it a shot." She turns to face me. "I am Emmeryn Curran."

"Violet Demonic, who got lost and felt like praying in Knockturn Alley," I said with pride.

I place my hands into my pocket, feeling my key. Good, the massager knew what do to.

"I hope Draco didn't try to pulls his 'I am a bad boy, and everyone hates me' thing on you."

"He was about to, but you came and ruin it." I said with a giggle.

"Ok, Potter and Weasley hate me." Draco spoke up.

"Which Weasley?" I asked him, sweetly.

"All of them."

"Oh." I look down at my feet.

"Why do you ask?" Emmeryn asks.

"My best friend, Neville Longbottom, is friends with them. I kinda got lost in Diagon Alley." I explain. "Then my key for my vault fell out of my pocket down here, and I was looking for it when Draco tried to save me."

"I have no problem with Longbottom."

This got me mad, he has no problem! He did for the last six years….why does it take me a while to realize silly stuff? Why flames?!

"You better not." I snarl at him. "I remember him telling me you bully him."

"And I regret it; each time I did I felt bad."

"You better have."

"Time out." Emmeryn speaks up. "Draco and I like him. He never truly hate us, he only hated us because of Draco's actions."

I just nod slowly. I am trying to keep myself calm. I don't need to shift right here and right now.

" Hey Violet, me and Draco can help you."

"That would be nice."

They started leading me outside the alley.

**( Meanwhile in third person P.O.V) **

Neville, wasn't the type to worry about Violet, but when it's been twenty minutes and they already left the bank. The others didn't think much of it, well minus Hermione. She was pacing back and forward in front of the bank.

"Where is she?" She demands at Neville.

" Your guess is good as mine." He states. " One never knows where Vi would go."

" Damn it!" She cures.

" Guys, we should look around for her." Harry points out.

" No need for that." Ron points to Violet walking with the infamous Draco, and Emmeryn.


End file.
